


Business Partners

by RavenWhitecastle



Series: The Sinner and the Saint [30]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Short, Short & Sweet, Some Plot, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: "So, you and Glasses, huh?""For the love of god... get a room.""I bet the reunion sex was incredible."A brief timeline of John and Harold's "courtship," and Team Machine's reaction to it.





	Business Partners

_ November 2012 _

Fusco was the first to bring it up. He was sitting on a number’s residence with John. Harold had requested that Fusco keep and eye on John, something about “extra manpower.” 

“So…” Fusco started, setting aside his binoculars, “You and Glasses, huh?”

John glanced at him. “What about us?”   
“You know…” Fusco gestured vaguely. “You guys, uh… getting busy. Or whatever.”

John considered denying it, but there wasn't any point. “How did you know?”

Fusco scoffed. “C’mon. I’m a detective. It’s what I do. Besides, you guys aren't exactly what I’d call subtle.” He shook his head. “Emergency, my ass.” 

“That was Harold’s idea.” John cleared his throat. “Sorry about that.”

“Sorry?” Fusco echoed. He startled John when he burst out laughing. “Are you kidding? It’s about damn time!”

“Excuse me?”

Fusco smirked in John’s direction. “Please. You were so damn obvious, everyone could feel the sexual tension. But you two were so busy tripping over yourselves to save each other that you completely missed it.” He reached over and patted John on the shoulder. “Glad you finally figured it out, buddy.”

John smirked. “Thanks. Now mind your own damn business.”

“Sure thing, Wonderboy.”

_ March 2013 _

John and Harold were in the thick of things when Shaw joined the team. They didn’t talk about it much, but that didn’t stop Shaw from complaining. 

“For the love of god,” she sighed, exasperated, “Give me something to do. I don’t think I can stand one more minute of you two making goopy eyes at each other.” Shoving her hands in her pockets, she grumbled, “Get a room.”

Harold blushed, as he did every time Shaw would reference their private activities, but John just laughed. “You’re just jealous,” he teased.

“You wish. I have a reputation to maintain, you know. I’m just relieved I can’t be as sappy as the two of you.”   
“Keep telling yourself that.”

_ May 2014 _

Root was thrilled to hear that John and Harold were together when she eventually joined the ranks. “I’m glad you have someone in your life other than the Machine, Harry,” she said, brushing her hair out of her face, “I felt the chemistry between you two as soon as John walked into that train station.” She leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the desk. Sighing, she added, “I bet the reunion sex was incredible.”

Harold looked absolutely appalled. “Miss Groves, please.”

_ February 2015 _

Shaw and Root’s first kiss on the elevator in the stock exchange had stunned everyone, most notably Shaw herself, but escaping with their lives had taken precedence. When they got to the subway, Shaw had to patch John up. So she shot Root a meaningful look that boiled down to, “Later. Promise.”

As Shaw was stitching up the bullet wound, John smiled at her with bleary eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been shot. What do you look so happy about.”

His smile got wider. “You don’t have any room to complain anymore.” He reached out to Harold, who was holding John’s head in his lap. Harold took his hand, and their fingers intertwined. 

Shaw glanced at them. Her eye twitched. “I have a complaint,” she grumbled.

Root appeared behind her in the door of the subway car. “C’mon, sweetie,” she purred, “You know what this means, don’t you?” Shaw stared up at her blankly. “Double dating!”

Shaw’s jaw clenched. “So help me God, I will break your hand.”

John chuckled, wincing at the pain the action caused. When he recovered, he said, “Shaw’s already going soft. Normally, she’d threaten to break your face.”

Root smiled. “Well, she wouldn’t want that. This is the face that kissed hers, after all.”   
Shaw rolled her eyes, but didn’t protest when Root took her hand and led her to another part of the station to talk.

Harold stayed with John, holding his hand and stroking his hair. “You know, Root’s going to be insufferable now,” Harold observed, “The flirting’s only going to get worse.”

John closed his eyes and smiled. “Let them have this.”

Harold sighed. “All right, but I forbid you and Miss Groves from turning this into some sort of competition over her can be more flirtatious.”

John pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Harold leaned down and kissed him. “The fun comes later. Now hush.”


End file.
